storm of passion
by ShaunaR
Summary: penny is out shopping for emergency supplies when a hurricane hits much sooner than expected. she crawls to a basement hoping for safety but instead finds her world opening up to all new varieties of sexual experiences at the hands of the shield.


STORM OF PASSION

Waiting at the counter to pay for her purchases Penny gazed outside at the black/grey cloud. The wind was so severe she had feared her car would turn over driving here but she needed food. The weather reports stated that this storm was to last near a week. She thanked God her husband had taken the kids away to their grandparents so they were safe at least. Finally it was her turn to pay. She placed the items on the counter top with the cheese rolling to the floor. Bending over Penny reached to pick it up just as a crash and a loud boom sounded. Peeking up Penny saw the cashier pinned against the wall by a fallen shelf. Blood dripped slowly from her forehead but she didn't seem too badly hurt. Penny crawled round behind the counter over small fragments of glass and reaching up pulled the shelf to the floor freeing the young woman. Holding her head slightly dazed the woman told Penny "take what you want. You better hurry home" and she raced in the back of the store.

Standing up Penny surveyed the damage around her. The windows were broken and the store was in complete disarray from whatever had caused the noise. Struggling against the wind Penny made her way towards the open window to see what can only be described as a hurricane heading directly towards them. Looking around she found her car was nowhere to be seen. At first she thought it had been stolen. That thought was quickly dispelled when she saw it laying on its room in the nearby lake. She quickly looked around for anything she could use to get home but her thoughts were disrupted when a falling chimney landed directly in front of the store sending debris and dust in all directions.

Grabbing a hold of whatever she could Penny pulled herself towards the front entrance of the shop. Scanning the surrounding area she immediately noticed a army barrack that while badly damaged seemed to have a basement area down the southern side of it. Penny knew she had to try for it. It was her best chance of survival. So throwing herself forward she fought and struggled against the fierce winds so severe that she was almost bent over as she forced her way through. Another huge bang rang out from the now dark purple sky followed quickly by a bolt of lightning that shook the ground she stood on. Instantly the air was filled with large golf ball sized hail stones whacking at Penny's face and hands. She sent up a silent prayer of thanks that she had remembered to wear her toughest jacket. Although she swore next time she would buy a coat with a hood.

Peering from behind her hand which was protecting her face she saw the barrack door getting closer. Using a nearby car she tugged herself along tripping over a curb along the way. She was almost there. She kept telling herself just a little bit farther. Not long now. Just ten more steps when suddenly everything went black and Penny felt herself falling to the ground.

"Dean you can't just walk out there you know" Roman growled.

"what the fuck you want me to do Roman leave her? Dean shot back.

Dean ripped open the door of the barrack they had dived into when news of the storm broke. He was quickly followed by Seth. They both got down on their hands and knees and staying side by side the crept over to the young woman's unmoving body. As they got closer they heard her let out a small moan. Dean let out a small laugh but it was just loud enough for Seth to hear and he yelled over "now is not the time to get horny".

Seth reached her first and laying her face down on Deans back held her in place as they crawled back towards the barrack door. She was a dead weight on Dean but he was used to lifting heavier things than this small lady. He tried not to think of how soft her breasts felt against his back but it was hard when with every movement they rubbed sensuously against him. Reaching the door Roman pulled Penny off Deans back and laid her down on a set of blankets they had been using to rest on. Seth bolted the door tightly behind him as he panted "now just to wait out this storm".

Looking across at Dean, Roman was shocked to find him squeezing his semi erect cock through his camouflaged trousers. Dean simply growled "What? It was her fault!". Roman and Seth laughed as Dean undid his trousers and pushing them past his hips began to stroke his cock slowly. Seth went to sit next to Penny and raising her head slightly placed some water at her lips. After a few moments her tongue slid out as she took some of the cool drink. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open to stare up at Seth. Smiling down at her he told her she had been hit by a tyre and they had taken her into the barrack for safety. Relieved Penny lay back against seth only to quickly realise her head was in his crotch area. She quickly pulled herself up to look around and came face to face with a full aroused Dean Ambrose stroking himself off. Moaning Dean walked forward and placed the head of his huge cock at her lips.

Penny resisted turning her head away. She was married after all. She loved her husband but fuck this guy was hot and shamelessly sexy.

Dean laughed as she turned away. He grabbed the back of her head and forced it against his dripping cock. "babes you want this as much as I do" he stated cockily as her tongue slowly reached out to taste. As much as her head told her to deny his claim she couldn't. She did want him. For a woman who was known in the community as a decent loving housewife she definitely did not feel it at this moment. In all her years she had never been a part of one scandal. If only they could see her now. She looked up directly into his eyes as she licked the entire length of his shaft. He gasped as she sucked heavily on the head.

She was completely focused on pleasure Dean that she didn't noticed a firm chest pressing against her back until a hand came around the front of her to unzip her jacket. She tried to turn around but Dean quickly forced her head back onto his sensitive pulsing cock. His hand grasped at the back of her head pulling her hair back to force her to look at him as he thrust his cock down her throat. Penny struggled to take it all and panted at the force of it.

As her jacket was taken off warm hands soon slid up her knitted jumper and inside her bra holding her large creamy breasts. She moaned slightly as his thumb ran over her nipple slightly pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. Her head was telling her to stop this now before it went too far but her body was giving her a different story. From behind her she felt Seth pressing his erection against her backside and her inner devil urged him on begging him to strip them both off so she could feel every inch of his skin.

Out of the corner of her eye Penny spied Roman stripping off his clothes. Distracted she forgot about Dean but was soon reminded when he grabbed her head firmly and pulled it onto himself. She cried out as she realised Seth was unbuttoning her jeans. She knew she was damp and did not want them to know it. She wanted at least some dignity. Grinning Seth kissed down the side of her neck leaving sneaky little lovebites along the way. Roman was coming closer now and Penny got a better look at him. At over 6ft he was extremely tall and damn the muscles bulged from him. He had long black silky locks that he wore down around his shoulders giving him the look of a warrior. Roman stalked over towards the trio and stared down at Seth who taking the hint moved quickly out of Romans way.

From behind Roman tore Penny's jumped in two as she screamed in shock. She tried to pull away but Roman powerfully held her in place. He nodded silently at Dean who ripped the already open jeans from her body. Penny kicked out at him knowing this wasn't right but deep down she had to admit it was making her hotter and she really didn't want them to stop. She was loving their dominance over her. It was a great feeling to be controlled. Grinning Dean pushed her legs down and crawled up her body and taking the hem of her knickers between his teeth he dragged them slowly down her legs his hair tickling her legs as it followed. Her bra covered chest heaved as she saw the arousal in his eyes. Leaning forward he looked up at her with a sly grin and took a long slow lick up her vaginal lips. Grinning as he raised his head Penny was shocked to see her juices covering his mouth. Roman was so turned on by this he decided not to wait any longer. Pushing Penny onto her back he shoved her knees up against her chest and laying between her legs thrust heavily into her. She screamed out as he filled her. Roman was way bigger than her husband and her body was just not ready for it. His huge cock thrust time after time into her giving her no time to relax. She panted and panted trying to gain some control but was quickly thwarted as Dean thrust his cock back into her mouth. Pleasure shot through every inch of her body as these gorgeous men worshipped her body. She bucked against the blankets on the floor as she struggled to control the spasms Roman was causing in her body. Closing her eyes she lay back allowing both men to do whatever they wanted to her. She sighed as she Felt Seth sucking on her sensitive breast. She knew it was him when she felt his beard tickle her soft skin. She ran her hand through his soft hair holding him gently in place as he nipped playfully on her.

She shook wildly as suddenly she felt an extremely sharp sensation flowing through her groin and was soon in full orgasm her vagina pouring her juices wildly over Romans cock and the blankets beneath her. Roman laughed down at her as he quickly grabbed her breasts and pulling her up onto his knee thrust heavily upwards soon cumming deep inside her. His head fell back with a roll before he quickly pulled her closer and kissed her deeply whispering into her mouth "mmm you are so good".

As Roman lifted her gently off him Penny was embarrassed to see Roman's Cum dripping from her body he had filled her so full. Reaching across to grab her underwear Penny was stopped by Dean who smiled "not yet babes. We ain't done yet". Seth pulled Penny against his naked body her back tightly against his chest, his hard firm cock pressing against her backside. She moaned as he played gently with her tits again as Dean leant forward to kiss her aggressively. Standing up Dean stripped off his clothes in no time at all. He had a look in his eyes now. It scared Penny. He grabbed her bodily out of Seths arms and threw her against the wall. Penny screamed angrily at him "the fuck you think your doing?". Dean grabbed her by the throat "shut the fuck up. You talk when I tell you to".

Still holding her throat Dean grabbed her bra with his other hand and tore it from her body. Penny's breasts fell loose against her panting chest as Dean bent down to bite each nipple sharply. Penny yelped as the pain shot through her quickly followed by Dean's warm tongue licking around it. Over Deans shoulder Penny was surprised to see Roman with his head in Seth's lap as he licked and sucked his well trimmed balls, Seth's cock in his large hand being stroked gently. A gasp fell from her mouth as Dean viciously thrust his two fingers inside of her pulling her body upwards. His large cock pierced against her stomach as he toyed with her vagina gently rubbing it before violently forcing his fingers in again.

Dean lifted Penny quickly and spread her legs around his waist whispering to her "I'm not gonna last much longer" as he quickly forced himself into her speedily thrusting over and over. Penny's breasts bounced with each violent forceful thrust. She tried to grab onto Deans shoulders to hold him but Dean quickly grabbed her hands and held them above her head. Dean wasn't lying when he said he wasn't going to last long and he came only minutes after entering Penny leaving her unfulfilled.

Exhausted Dean lowered her down and shoved her towards Seth who easily caught her smiling softly at her. He lowered her gently onto the pillows using her jacket as a pillow to cushion her head. Smiling he stroked down the side of her cheek as he leaned forward to softly kiss her on the lips. He didn't push for further just slowly ran his hand down her body as he explored every inch of her mouth. She sighed loving the attention he was giving her as his hand slid between her legs to caress her inward folds. She unconsciously moved her pelvis in time with his fingers as Seth began to kiss down her neck and lower leading to the valley between her breasts. He blew gently on her nipples before taking each one in turn into his mouth.

Penny desperate for more pressed her naked frame tighter against Seth who smiled "all in good time". Seth leant back onto the blankets and lifted Penny on top of him so she lay flat against his body. Growing confident now Penny bent forward to kiss him. Seth urged Penny down slightly and positions her on his rock hard cock as her hands ran repeatedly over his firm abs. She thought to herself its a pity I didn't get to explore the others like this. Seth slid his cock deep inside her and held it there for a moment but Penny who was impatient from Dean leaving her aroused and unfulfilled began to rock back and forth forcing friction between the two. Seth pulled her close against his chest as he too began rocking inside her. He was going so slowly it was killing Penny. She was desperately hanging on the edge of her orgasm but everytime she got close Seth pulled back and stopped it. "please, please" Penny began to beg. Turning her onto her back with her head comfortable on the jacket Seth entered her again from on top and he gently thrust over and over into her. Penny panted and panted as she felt her climax coming before letting out a loud scream as she finally fell over the edge quickly followed by Seth.

Closing her eyes Penny lay back as she came down from her high and her breathing recovered. It finally dawned on her what she had done. She had cheated on her husband with three, pardon the expression, of the hottest sons of bitches she had ever seen. They had used her like a sex toy. Love hadn't even once been mentioned but truth be told she didn't love them either. Sighing she opened her eyes to see Seth laying next to her watching her curiously whilst Roman and Dean sat brazenly naked, legs spread as they stroked their cocks watching her. Seth whispered "you having regrets?" and Penny thought for a moment before grinning "nope but this can't be a long term thing. It ends here in this room".

"You got it" Dean grinned "reports say this storm is to last all week so we are likely to be stuck here all week".

Laughing Penny said "that's fine by me. Lets make this a week I'm never ever gonna forget then" and Dean, not needing told twice, pulled her legs out from beneath her and grinned as Penny fell on her back ready for the next onslaught on passion.


End file.
